


Clove's POV

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: hungergames - Fandom
Genre: Christianity, Death, F/M, Forgiveness, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clove's the best female fighter in district 2 but some of the things that she'll learn the academy didn't teach her... <br/>What'll happen when she goes in an arena with two boys begging for her attention, no real allies and two main kills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reapping

**Author's Note:**

> No copy right,

Clove watched as the hostess Marie blabbered on about honouring your community. It was irrelevant to her anyways since thanks to the community she was about to do was the most “honourable thing ever.”  She brushed down her long elegantly flowing maxi dress which ruffled at her hips giving her the curvaceous illusion. It was her favourite dress a deep bright red ‘The perfect colour for what she was going to do’ she thought bitterly.

Her attention was snapped back to reality when the hostess asked for volunteers. Clove smiled and the crowd instantly parted for her, it amused her how her district didn’t even try to hide the fact that their gifted young ones trained beforehand. She widened her grin and showed her perfectly white teeth “I volunteer,” she said coolly gracefully walking forward in her six inch red heels. Marie grinned “oh goodies aren’t you darling what your name is?” she asked her ridiculous capitol accent making her hard to understand. Clove flicked her long thick dark hair from her face “Clove Anderson.” She replied still in that cool controlled voice.

After the reaping Clove was taken where all the over tributes were to the peacekeeper’s room the first person to see her was her mom who bear hugged her immediately “win,” she whispered “please win.” Her mom said, Clove hugged her back just as tightly “I will, I’m coming home to you mom, whole too.” She joked with emotion cracking her voice all sighs of the cool, calm queen bee were gone and in its place stood a sacred sixteen year old who desperately just wanted to be safe. Then came her dad he looked at her “Clove Anderson winner of the seventy-fourth hunger games.” I salute you he said. By this time she’d regained most of her composure “I WON”T let you down dad, I’m coming home to you in the same condition or beter like you came home.”  She said determination oozing from her voice. Her dad hugged her tightly “listen warrior I need to see you well and I mean kicking and fighting well look as a Christian you know the rules don’t take down anyone who doesn’t want to harm you….. And maybe your friends don’t let people harm them either remember you can only have allies for a certain amount of time except Cato I know he’s you best friend when you’re the only two standing knock him out ok.” Her dad gave her these instructions slowly and carefully then the peace keepers ushered him out and her coach came in posing as her uncle “ look remember what we trained ok .We’re not letting district one take it home again not by a long shot warrior okay. And I know you don’t like to watch boys bullying girls in the arena but it’s free for all help yourself and only yourself and don’t back up allies unless it’s safe not even Cato.” When he said Cato’s name he looked at her intently “look I know he’s your BFF and all that jazz but trust me Cato’s in it to win it and there can only be one winner and you are NOT killing anyone, thank God this year from now on you know you only have to knock them out, just knock him out and amputate him or twist something fixable and he’ll forgive you okay.

She nodded slowly but all that was on her mind was Cato she wondered if he’d really hurt her when the time came. She brushed her hair out of her face knowing he’d probably break her arm with his eyes open.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clove stared at her coaches Brutus and Enoribra as they gave her and Cato tips it was pretty easy since they already knew each student’s skills biased on the profile they were given now all they needed to know were their personalities. Clove never really loved giving out facts willingly about herself but since Enoribra was her aunt she didn’t have to speak too much and Cato just smiled his mysterious smile and practiced winking seductively at the fake audience.   
In the end the session ended up after 45 minutes in such a way that Brutus and Enoribra were re- reading the profiles and Cato was frowning through the window. Clove got up and walked over towards him this made him look up “I’m sorry.” He said in a robot mono-tone. In those two words Clove knew exactly what he meant and how very dangerous her best friend was about to become and deep down in her heart it sacred her.  
The next morning Clove awoke in the Capitol she’d dropped to sleep as soon as her head hat hit the soft comfy plush pillows in the hotel room she was staying in but when her 4:30 alarm went off she dashed out of bed and ran into the showers the water was warm like what she was used too in fact Clove pictured the Capitol as having everything she and every wealthy member of district two had but better and so far she was right.  
Then she went to find something to wear…..But that was going to pose a problem she could tell it wasn’t that she didn’t have anything to wear on the contrary she had enough clothes to open a large clothing store in elven or twelve but the problem was the image she was trying to portray.   
She wanted that ‘bad girl don’t mess with me look.’ Without looking like she trying and that ruled out all skirts and all her jeans either escuated her curves or were just comfortable enough to fight in. And most were the latter. After much thought she picked a skin hugging long sleeve grey T-shirt and black shorts comfortable, practical but not girly or tomboyish. Overall she was satisfied with the result and she pulled out her long cross chair and let it be seen on her shirt.  
When she came out her aunt nodded in approval, Brutus even managed to smile and Cato winked at her “wow, C so who’s heart you going to crush today.” He winked.  
She rolled her eyes but was happy that Cato was back to normal again ‘Snap out of it Clove she told herself you have no time to be sentimental.’ She thought pulling herself out of it then she went over and pulled his ear a scolding they both gave each other since ten. He rolled his eyes.  
Clove eyed the training room sceptically this was the day before training actually started and they were supposed to “make friends get to know one another.” Clove rolled her eyes at her escort’s values ‘really….get to know people you’re going to make be in a hospital bed for life…Sick ***-**-*-*******’ she thought miserably. Just at that moment Cato nudged her she her refleckes took over and she went to punch him but he caught her arm aware of what she was going to do by experience.   
But it got her attention and she looked up to see a skinny girl with long messy brown hair and her district partner it was her partner who’d caught her attention he was sturdily built but still slim, as if he worked out and of medium height for a boy about 5’7 or eight his hair was wavy and blonde but it was his eyes she first noticed bright dazzling blue perfectly kind and determined. ‘He was really good looking,’ she thought eyeing him with more than a little interest masked with condensendingness.   
“Twelve.” Her best friend said coolly “heard the girl volunteered.” Clove snapped back to attention “did you say district twelve?” she asked shocked. He nodded in a knowing way this made Clove sneak another look at the boy but he was too busy talking to his partner. For some reason that made her a little jealous but she couldn’t reason why, her attention was again brought back by Cato who was beckoning her over to meet district one ‘no doubt to make allies.’ She thought.   
By lunch time the alliance was strong both from one, one from four and Clove though everyone seemed to want Thresh as an ally ‘it was a no brainer why she thought tall muscular and good looking.’ A perfect ally….until the time came. Glimmer from one voiced Clove’s thoughts “How about adding the muscular one from eleven?” she asked flicking her long blonde hair “Not bad looking, strong and mysterious.” She continued after she had everyone’s attention. Marvel her partner rolled his green sparkling eyes “please we all know why you want him and it isn’t only for the alliance.” He hinted. Glimmer didn’t even blush “like you haven’t been eyeing the girl from twelve and I even heard you learnt the little one’s name plan on being a petifile.” She shot back.


	3. Unexpected

Cato snapped his fingers “shut up! Glimmer your right eleven is good we want him, you can have the honour of asking him to be yours.” He said sarcastically. Glimmer looked at him and he leaned over “ask do whatever to get him on our team.” He said lowering his voice and with that Glimmer got up smoothed out her pink ruffled pom- pom skirt and bounced over to the weight station where Thresh was.  
One. Two. Three all in the key places she watched satisfied as her knives all sunk in one in the dummies brain ,the other in the heart and the third by the pulse. She smirked and went to retrieve them glancing at her watch it was 12:30pm and she couldn’t sleep so she decided to practice.   
“That was good.” She heard an unfamiliar voice tell her. She instantly turned around and flew her fist in what should have been the person’s stomach but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. “Nice reflexes.” He then commented she could tell by the husky voice that it was a male. She then elbowed him and he let go of his tight grasp in shock, she used this time to see who it was.   
“Peeta?” she asked incredibly, he grinned “yup the one and only.” He said casually. Clove eyed him “want do you want.” She said it slowly and menacingly but to her disappointment he didn’t flinch. “I was bored so I decided to come here.” He shrugged “you,” he asked politely. Clove inwardly sighed she didn’t feel like making small talk with a stranger, an attractive stranger to make matters worse she thought coldly. “What I do is none of your business and she move before someone like you gets hurt.” She said coldly prouncing the words someone and you extra carefully. He seemed to realise that she didn’t want to be friendly but he was tired of being told what to do was instead he said “fine, you don’t think this place is big enough for the both of us then we’ll fight to see who stays or not.” He said with a trace of bitterness. Clove was shocked did HE just ask HER to fight HIM.  
The very idea was offensive to her “are you mad?” she asked though a smile was starting to spread on her lips. He eyed her “nope unless you’re scared that someone from twelve is going to beat your butt.” He snarled. Clove’s ego pushed out “you’re on but don’t cry when I break your neck.”  
Clove watched her appoint she looked him up and down his sleeveless shirt showing off his muscles and his pants which fitted him loosely he looked hot there was no denying it ‘oh well ,too bad he wants me to alter those looks.’ She thought getting into her defence position.   
He was obviously looking for her to make the first move so she went for his arm she had hit at a breaking point when he suddenly pulled her into a head lock and she then stepped on his foot he bore the pain and pinned her down she could feel herself losing so she kicked him in the groin and he fell to the ground she then jumped to her feet but he also was up and pushed him to the floor he used his full weight to push her off she flew to the ground and he hovered over her and extended his hand to help her up she took his hand and pulled him down turning herself over and shoving her hand against his throat “By the way if I had a knife you’d be dead even before this.” She whispered in his ear on top him. She could feel his chest rising and falling under her and it electrified her whole body. He stared into her eyes and opened his mouth to say something but she started to get off him and he crashed his lips into hers she was shocked and pulled away.   
Peeta looked away “so-” he was cut off by Clove kissing him back it was slow and soft a bit unsure but then it turned into a deep French kiss in fact they kissed for about ten minutes until Glimmer walked into the training center and jumped at seeing Clove on top the boy from district twelve French kissing on the floor. But she gained her composure and said “Oh sorry don’t let me interrupt you two continue.” She smirked. Peeta stopped kissing Clove and turned bright red and Clove jumped up from off the boy. “I’m going to bed.” Peeta said awkwardly moving his blonde hair from his face and walking out of the room.  
Glimmer grinned at her dark haired ally “so you’re banging the hottie from twelve after I pointed him out to you. I see how it is.” She teased. Clove remained calm in her outward appearance even though her heart was beating fast “I wasn’t banging anyone and you hardly mentioned him you only said “twelve has a fine boy this year looks cute too bad he’s only a baker.”’ She recalled. This piece of information only made Glimmer grin more “you do know my friend that their cameras Everywhere in this room recording your every move so I just hope you guys know that your little make out session was just very publically recorded.” She teased.   
Clove blushed and said “well it’s better than when you threw yourself at Thresh and got rejected or when you play with marvel and try to flirt with Cato.” She casually remarked. They both laughed and went to bed and all three of them had a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Clove walked into the training session later than her group and district 12 because she practicing running with her aunt. Cato nodded at her when she came over but she didn’t expect any more for the simple fact that he was lifting two hundred pounds by his knee caps. Glimmer knowingly grinned at her and she frowned wondering how much the blonde would keep a secret.  
‘Anyways I came here to win….WIN not love, I’m going to win this I have to win this’ clove pictured her mom and dad’s faces of concern and admiration ‘I am going to win this.’ She told herself as she went to the knife throwing station. All went in the accurate place.  
It was the last day of training when she saw Peeta fall from the rope, they hadn’t spoken since the day in the training room, not that there’d been time for talking. She watched him fall and felt Cato poke her with that satisfied smirk on his face that he only got when he’d won something. For some reason that made her pissed off ‘get up Peeta,’ she willed him as she watched. His district partner whispered something to him but her vigoursly shook his head she could barely hear her say “Do it, there looking at you like you’re a meal.” Then she lowered his voice and told her something else whatever it was it was enough to make him stand up and lift the 150 pound ball at the rack next to us. I jumped and I saw Marvel and Glimmer flinch however Cato just narrowed his eyes and Peeta and said “not bad.” Before walking off.   
Clove could tell that Cato was pissed even before he went into the training room but she didn’t try to calm him down for two reasons one was he always was more violent and performed beter when angry and the other was the reason why he was pissed she knew it was Peeta but she didn’t know why and she couldn’t bring up his name without wanting to kiss him again so she just let him go. When he came out he was smiling a genuine smile “I aced it,” he declared. Clove hi fived him and got up she started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him “Clove,” he said looking into her eyes “yeah. Cato” she replied looking back at his blue ones which were showing an unidentified emotion “do good.” He smirked at her then he kissed her on her cheek.  
All eyes were glued on the T.V set Clove’s especially; Clove Anderson a solid Ten. She grinned and then relaxed into the chair Cato also got a ten so did the other allies along with Thresh. When it came to twelve and Peeta got a eight a grin and tingly feeling spread through her whole body ‘two more and he would be at our level without training’ for an unexplainable reason pride went through her body along with fear. But the real surprise was his friend’s eleven that made her feel jealous on so many different levels it wasn’t funny.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten. Clove could feel her heart beating and the adrenaline rush through her body. Nine. ‘I’ve got to win this thing for my family.’ She thought. Eight. Win. Seven. Win. Six. ‘Peeta what the fudge is he doing in my mind’ Clove wondered. Five. Peeta. Four. Cato ‘huh’ Three. Peeta. Two. Peeta. One. Family ‘game on.’   
Clove ran to the corcupina and grabbed the packet of knives that was lying on the floor in front of her and sighed as she felt her cross come into contact with her skin. A boy behind her tried to take her down from the legs she stabbed him in the arm and then cut his wrist by his veins and he passed out with a bit of blood coming from that area, then she took the same knife and placed it into a boy that was coming at Cato’s back. Then she saw a boy who hovering over a girl she threw the knife by his neck’s sensitive spot he collapsed to the ground and the person he was hovering over was Katniss Peeta’s girlfriend she threw the knife with all the passion and anger she felt and Peeta for saying he liked that girl right at her heart but Katniss blocked it with a bag and jokingly said “thanks for the knife,” before running off. Anger boiled up in her how dare she disrespect her like that she was still fuming when Marvel put his hand on her shoulder and again her reflexes took over as she punched him in the face.  
When she realised who it was she instantly regretted her move “omgosh Marvel are you okay,” she asked kneeling beside him as he was doubled over in pain she brushed her hair from his face and peered into his face he smirked at her “you know you look really hot right now.” He said. Clove got up “your fine,” she said coolly. Cato, Glimmer and The girl from district four, Erin, walked over to them. Victory was one for today. “Eleven down, Thirteen to go.” Glimmer remarked brightly checking the clothing that was provided for at the corpuenica.  
Clove awoke to the rustling of leaves she glanced around the open pasture to see Cato sleeping in the same bag as Glimmer. ‘Well their happy…’ Clove thought with amusement but what waked her. She then heard a shuffling. She grabbed her two knives and cautiously entered into the woods she was just about to turn back when she was pinned down by a strong pair of arms.   
Clove yielded the knife into the person’s left hand. “Crap, Clove damnit.” She heard a familiar voice exclaim. “Peeta?” she asked the boyish form who was busy pulling a sharp two bladed knife from his hand


	6. Chapter 6

Clove was pissed at him for telling all of Panam that he loved ‘the girl on fire.’ But she forgot all of that and hugged him “you idiot.” She said still squeezing him he hugged her back with blood still dripping from his hand.  
“You’ve got to let go now Clove.” Peeta soothed her “or else I’m gonna start bleeding on you.” Clove looked at the boy beside her then she slapped him in his face “you had a crush on her all your life really?” She asked coldly. Peeta twisted his mouth into a frown which was frown which still managed to look good on his rugged features. Peeta eye’s widened at the slap and he said a- mater-a factly “yes, I did have a crush on Katniss ever since I was five and when I got here I started to have a crush on you…but you and Cato are already in a relationship.”   
Clove rolled her eyes a habit she needed to stop she thought “Cato is my bestfriend and only my bestfriend, we’re practically brother and sis none of us would ever even dream of dating each other.” Was her cool reply though it took more effort to be cool, calm and collected when she’d just heard Peeta admit to having a crush on her. Peeta stood up and pressed down on his hand’s artery which stopped the blood flow “I’ve got to go.” He said starting to leave and retreat deeper into the woods, just at that moment Cato came. He looked from Clove to Peeta and his nearly ever present frown was stuck on his face “you, lover boy what do you want?” he asked narrowing his eyes at Peeta and steeping closer breaking the gap between the three of them. Cato grinned menacicly "didn't know that people came looking to get hurt," he glared with his eyes.  
It was Clove who answered “I heard a noise coming from the bush and it was him” she shrugged. Peeta smiled and eased his weight against a tall sturdy mahogany tree “jealous?” He asked showing no signs of fear. Cato’s frown turned into a smirk “heard you could use a knife princess.” Cato remarked to the cool figure leaning on the tree “and you’re strong.” He added as an afterthought. Peeta’s steady gaze at Cato turned into a death stare “don’t ever call me princess again.” He said his voice going low and dangerous as the muscles in his arms tightened. Cato’s smirk was full blast now and Clove for some reason thought that she should ease the tension “We should let Peeta join the alliance the more the better.” She pointed out glancing nervously at the faces of both boys. Cato seemed to be considering it “Kay….. Lover boy you got an eight make yourself useful.” Was his final answer as he turned around and made his way back to the camp. Peeta gave Clove a thankful smile that made her heart burst , but later as she analysed her move she realised that what she did was stupid for three reason one: Peeta was fairly strong and might hold his own then it’d be up to her to take down both Peeta and Cato, two: Peeta was probably only joining the career alliance to find Katniss and protect her and finally three: She’d realised that she’d started to like this boy who clearly into another girl and most of her thoughts now centered around him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Crap.” She said one of her thoughts breaking into her words. “What?” Marvel asked looking at the girl. Clove sighed not wanting to explain herself “fine ****. That any beter?” she asked icily scowling at him. “Perfectly,” he said flirtiously. Both Peeta and Cato looked back at Marvel but their reactions were defiantly different Cato looked pissed while Peeta looked both pissed and amused.  
Clove’s observations were abruptly brought to an end when she saw a parcel falling from the sky towards her, her first sponsor gift. She had everyone’s attention as she got ran over to the spot where it’d dropped it was pack of scented tissues with a large white envelope. Clove tore open the message to find it addressed to her from both of her mentors the first one from her aunt said:  
You’re doing great you have everyone’s attention with the love triangle going on between you ,Peeta and Cato keep it up. But be careful Peeta does like you but he also likes that girl from twelve and she has the advantage coming from his own district damn it! I never thought I’d say that slum place has bloody advantage you can’t see but Katniss is in the forest somewhere take down that idiot then deal with the boys remember eliminate ALL competition oh and what out for the girl from five she’s smart.   
You can win this Enobaria.  
The letter from Brutus was similar in the message but coming from a totally different angle:  
From Brutus  
I’m only addressing this blasted thing cause your aunt and that bloody capitol woman was getting on me about how it wasn’t proper manners and all that ****. So here listen up girl you’ve got a shot at winning this what you’ve got to do is play up the you love but don’t trust bull**** angle with Peeta and that stupid I’m only friends and don’t realize you like me blah -blah- blah angle with Cato. Those scented napkins are poisonous depending on how you use them so I want you if it comes down to this to suffocate Peeta until he passes out with it we’re pestering the Capitol to let two get home. Oh and don’t kill him just make him pass out {this is about Peeta} I think ;). Win and for goodness sake you’re in a television show playing somebody how the hell do you expect Peeta not to turn on you if you don’t flirt. Win this if you can, remember it’s for our district and in our own way getting back at the Capitol a love triangle kiss WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!”   
Clove’s heart raced as she read the letters ‘I have a chance to win this I just have to kiss Peeta.’ She thought to herself though her heart was racing at the news that she could kiss Peeta she always knew she was going home whether she won or lost but then again losing wasn’t an option and now that she had the motivation that kissing Peeta was going to help her win she knew she had to step up her game plan.’   
The perfect oppouritinty came when Glimmer suggested that they split up in two’s and find other tributes then meet back up in the corpuenica. Cato went off with Glimmer , Marvel followed the girl from four and Peeta and Clove were alone. They walked in silence for about ten minutes until Peeta said “if we weren’t here to do what we’re going to do it’d really pretty out here.” He stated wistfully. Clove thought about it as she stepped over the logs and pebbles on the ground “yeah in two our rainforest looks just like this.” She said. He glance at her sideways then playfully smile “your forest has thirteen minors running around looking to injure each other interesting.” He joked. Clove playfully pinched him “no…. though we do go around injuring people who insult us which reminds me…..” she trailed off snatching the pen knife that she’d poked into his hand earlier from his pocket and running off yelling “I never knew that twelve was so slow!” Peeta accepted the playful challenge and ran after her but she had the advantage twice over since she had a head start and she’d been training for this since she was four. Peeta still managed to hold his own though and he was gaining on her when she tripped.   
He used this time to cover the distance between them and when he got there Clove extended her hand for help up, he gave it and came tumbling down right beside her “I win.” She teased playing with the sharp edge of the knife. His blue eyes scanned her and fell on her hands as she toyed with the sharp blade of the knife. He leaned over her “Not yet, give it.” He said reaching for the knife, she glanced at him “no.” she teased turning around which was hard to do as he was nearly pinning her to the ground he went to tickle her for it and she ended up having to put it up in the air but since they were lying down he was able to reach it but she still didn’t let go so both of their hands were entwined on the sharp object. Peeta was just about to joke that it looked like both of them won when he saw her serious looking face and how her deep gorgeous green-blue eyes were studying him and all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss her so he did a soft slow kiss and this time she kissed him back without a pause for thought as the kiss deepened Peeta leaned over her and they would have continued kissing (yes only kissing) if they hadn’t heard the sound of the cannon. Clove gently pushed him to tell him to get up “who was that?” he asked she swore she detected a sort of guilt and worry in his voice. Clove rose to her feet, followed by Peeta and slicked her arm around his shoulders “its okay, she wouldn’t be hurt or incapacitated on the second day.” She reassured him running her hand up and down his back soothingly, he looked at her and did a half smile. “We should be getting back to camp.” He said a bit huskily.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at camp Clove was staring thoughtfully into the stars, actually she knew that the sky and stars were actually an illusion and she was probably looking right at the IT workers at that very moment. She then heard a thud on the ground next to her and a flash of blonde hair she smiled but didn’t take her eyes of the stars “Peeta, that was very graceful you learn to glide like that in twelve?” she teased still eyeing the stars which were twinkling far too rapidly to be real. She could feel the body next to her tense up “not Peeta,” she heard Cato’s voice say gruffly. Clove spun her head around and grinned “sorry.” She said poking him gently in his stomach, at one time it just used to be soft but ever since he turned fourteen it turned to hard muscle and his abs started defining and no matter how hard she tried poking a six-pack of abs it wasn’t as much fun as watching and feeling her finger sink into flesh. “Just like back home huh?” he asked looking at his best friend intently. She smiled with something close wistfulness or as close to wistfulness and Clove could get he thought which made his rare smile deepen. “Yeah…. Wait are you showing your dimples?” she asked staring in disbelief at her friend’s relaxed features ‘he is hot,’ Clove thought but then she’d always known that when the girls in class used to glare at her for even talking to let alone being friends with Cato but they’d gotten over it when they’d realised that she wasn’t a real threat yes, she was pretty but she’d always seen him as a brother and it was so set in her mind that when someone even used to suggest anything going on between them she felt as if she felt like someone was suggesting incest. Clove was still looking at Cato as she thought these things and then she smiled thinking ‘he’s probably reading my thoughts. He knows me that well.’ Then he did the unexpected and kissed her not on the cheek like in training but a full on the lips tongue action kiss, Clove was shocked and put her hands on his chest to tell him to stop and he did but he was no longer smiling in fact he looked pissed and his jaw was tight as it always was when he was angry it reminded her of a lion ready to pounce in fact it brought the whole reason why they were there back to her. He not only stopped kissing her but he got up also and leaned over her “I’m going for a walk.” He snapped like he always did when he never got his way. Clove considered letting him go by himself but she knew that at his anger rate he’d probably just kill everyone and everything narrowing down the numbers and breaking off the alliance so she also stood up and said “I’m coming with you.”  
“Really an eleven o’ clock walk,” she complained after what felt like a ten mile run through the forest. She was lagging and she knew she never lagged unless she’d covered over 10km of solid ground. Cato saw it too because he took out the iPhone that each tribute should have been provided with if they’d had reached the corcupina he then looked at Cloves sweaty face and sagging shoulders and declared that he was tired and resting. Clove knew that was a lie and that he was resting for her because he’d barely broken a sweat and she knew how powerful he was when angry. Clove’s breath came in deep as she tried her best not to pant or show weakness. Cato looked at her and felt anger build up in him again it wasn’t that he was rejected that made him mad, though he’d never been rejected before girls practically threw themselves at him and it wasn’t his pride, well part of his pride had been hurt but it was the fact the girl he had a crush on since he was ten rejected him and even worse she was his bestfriend and he’d probably ruined their friendship and worst of all he wanted her so badly but she liked that piece of crap from twelve , it was obvious the way she looked at him and to rub it in his face the boy she liked looked like if he could be his brother and he was super nice too nice. He sighed thinking about it and ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair a sure sign that he was thinking or stressed. Clove looked at her friend and looked for the right words to say ‘I can’t do this,’ she thought and closed her eyes ‘…But I know who can.” She thought pausing to pray silently. She felt more peaceful after she did as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders “Cato….” She trailed off, he looked down on her, he would have to being over six foot. He looked at her “yeah C?” he asked taking a lock from her hair and twisting it around his fingers. “I,” she paused not knowing how to go on, he smiled sadly “…don’t like me like that,” he finished for her twirling her long brown hair through is fingers. She then hugged him and he returned the embrace “you’re like a brother to me,” she murmured in his chest. He pulled her closer to him even though those words did hurt; she then kissed him on the cheek. That brought the smirk right back on his face and he then joking said “wow Clove you feel softer, we need to watch your weight.” With that Clove stood on his foot and laughed he shrugged “you know I’m immune to pain.” Was his casual answer.   
Clove was pissed and when she was pissed it wasn’t safe for unknown people to be around her two people from her alliance went home and the other just skipped out, Glimmer from severe bites which blew out the supermodel looking girl’s skin into nothing but pimples and blemishes, the other Erin started coughing up blood, the next was Peeta and he deserted them to save Katniss the bloody cause of the ******ing, problem anyways Cato wasn’t exactly peachy happy either his muscles were flexed to the max and he looked ready to kill “when I find that *itch I’m going to break her bloody neck I don’t give a damn if you’re not supposed to kill anyone she’s dead!” he said icily clenching his hands into tight fist. Marvel however sat calmly on a log his face in a steady frown and he seemed to be debating something in his mind. “Um, hello?” Clove heard a voice ask all three heads spun around to see a tall lanky boy with a honey complexion and big questioning brown eyes. Cato looked relieved, ready to take his anger out on anything he quickly pinned the boy down on the grass and was about to break his arm when the boy quickly blurted out that he could protect their food supply by rewiring the mines. Cato instantly let go and leaned menacingly over the boy “three?” he asked still angry, the boy nodded and Cato left him alone. Marvel then spoke for the first time since the bee stings “fire look.” He pointed out, Clove forced herself to remember that it was him that warned them about the stings and not make a sarcastic remark, Cato however was not so generous “ who gives a ****,?” he asked coldly. Marvel’s mouth tighten and Clove also saw his muscles flex he didn’t have as many as Cato but he was well built and she could clearly see looking at him that he had abs but he continued removing all emotion from his voice as he spoke “That could be her.” He pointed out. Clove doubted it but Cato was so pissed off that he agreed to go look for her telling the boy from three to keep guard they’d agreed that it didn’t make sense for all of them to go one place so Clove went to look for Peeta.  
She’d searched the place up and down without finding anything finally she gave up and sat down on a large rock she had the vague feeling that she was being closely monitored and not by the ever present cameras or the people of Panam but by someone nearer if possible she drew a knife and loosened her hair where she hid four. No one came that was weird and then she stood up she heard a low moan she then went forward then she heard a panting noise which seemed to be coming from the rock itself. She pressed down on the stone with her full one hundred and twenty pounds. This time she felt arms pull her down “ugh!” Clove screamed falling put with tight arms around her. “Shush,” she heard from the rock which was grabbing her ‘I must have been stung harder than I thought.” She mentally told herself “let go!” she screamed trying to break free of the tight grip around her waist “not until you listen.” She heard Peeta’s voice say. Clove’s heart race ‘I must be hallucinating more than I thought,’ she told herself but when the arms eased their grip and she saw bright blue eyes staring back at her. “Peeta,” Clove said squeezing him then she kissed him and it was a long passionate kiss which he returned they were kissing for a while when they heard a cannon go off. Clove looked at him “I-I thought you were gone…” she said he hugged her “it’s okay, it’s perfectly fine.” He soothingly reassured her, “there’s only seven-” he was cut off by a cannon sounding “six of us left it’s going to be okay he said.” Clove looked and saw his leg was bleeding where Cato cut him for turning on him, “you’re going to pass out soon from infection.” She said looking into his eyes he held her close “Clove if I go home promise me that either you or …” he trailed off knowing that mentioning Katniss’s name would just make Clove angrier about the bee stings, but Clove guessed it already “if I see that girl I’m going to break in every place possible without killing her,” she coolly told Peeta all emotion now void from her voice then she got passionate “why’d you even like that ugh! Did you kiss her already?” she questioned him her green-blue eyes staring to turn a dark stormy colour. Peeta touched her arm reassuringly “no, Clove I wouldn’t do that to you guys make out with two girls at the same time.” He replied hurt showing in his voice at the fact that she’d even ask him a question like that. Clove and Peeta shared a moment looking at each other when she heard Cato shouting out her name.  
Cato’s arm was against Clove’s neck and she was breathing as deeply as she could trying to control her airway. “Don’t lie to me C, you know I can see right through you.” He said breathing deeply as his hand tightened around her throat “ where is he?” his mouth was in its primary frown as he surveyed her with stormy blue eyes. It was times like this that she swore Cato was bipolar ‘I mean one minute he’s hugging you and even kissing and the next he makes out like he’s going to kill you.’ Clove faced him and bit the inside of her lip a sure way for her to lie without anyone not even, Cato could find out; then she eyed him “I don’t know, now move your hand from my throat before I move it for you, and pull yourself together your acting like a ten year old with a crush.” She snapped at him. He slowly let go of her and faced her breathing heavily then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer “if I find out your lying to me C,” he whispered in her ear “you’ll be joining Peeta.” She shivered at those words but kept her expression void the last thing she wanted was all of Panam seeing her sacred. He then kissed her it wasn’t like how he’d kissed her before in an unsure way but this kiss seemed just to show her and everyone that he could do what he wanted when he wanted to do it and Clove could feel it in the kiss and that’s why she let him pull away first to add a bit of mystery to the sick love game she was playing. He stared at her and grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly “don’t lie to me Clove,” he whispered in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of the cannon and Cato’s body weak body lying there brought it back to reality for Clove, Cato was out and all to save her from the dogs, in the end she managed to take down and finish all twenty-two mutts without any help but that didn’t stop Cato’s body from being there.  
She desperately tried to keep him awake and not let him fade into momentrealily unconcusiouness, she’d kept talking to him, bothering him and when she thought he stared to close his eyes for too long periods in time she hit him and even kissed him but with a badly broken pelvis and hand he soon despite his best efforts gave way to sleep. She closed her eyes and remembered what he’d told her the words still rang in his ears “win for district two C, you’ve got to win.” Her heart raced and her long brown hair started to mix with her tears, clinging to her tanned skin.   
And then there were five.   
Blood dripped from her as she watched the district eleven boy fight to keep his eyes open. He’d seen her and remembered that a member of her alliance tried to do his own thing with his twelve year old cousin that he was desperately trying to keep safe and pinned her under and started beating the life out of her, but Clove was smart and she’d been taught how to escape or fight back a bigger opponent. He was winning when she slid under him and then hastily got up even though she was still dizzy she kicked him in his backside and managed to plunge one of her knives into his back.  
He’d stumbled but he wasn’t down yet and Clove used this oppouritinty to run around him to his front and kick him in his crock he face was badly bruised she could feel it but she reminded herself that it wasn’t a pageant and she came here to win. Just at that moment she caught a glimpse at her cross and it seemed to come back to her ‘what was she really fighting for the capitol’s entertainment or for her district? And why was she compromising her morals just to win?’ she watched thresh lay on the ground fighting the sleep that was probably calling him. Clove walked over to him and he forced himself up and put his hands around her throat his fingers where clasped there and it was hard to breath, let alone speak but she forced herself to. “I- I’m s-s-sorry about your {gasp} cousin I- we really didn’t-t-t mean to hurt her… Marvel, he just got,” she faltered at that part not knowing what to say to the good-looking, muscular tribute with his arms around her throat. Too her surprise he dropped his hand from her throat, but he still kept his stoney gaze on her and for some reason Clove felt compelled to continue “I’m just really sorry.” She said after searching for the right words but finding none. He nodded and then closed his eyes. Clove felt her heart sink and the sound of the cannon.  
And then there were four.  
Clove sat quietly in a corner when a parachute came down at her she quickly tore opened the papers and read them before looking at anything else. It was so dark that she had to squint and then risk turning on her flashlight to see. Enobaria’s read:  
You’re still doing great, inside is some food and their going to plan a feast with what you need and what you need right now is some rest you’ve been up for two days straight without sleep the only people left are Foxface (the sly one) and both from twelve. I know you heard the rule change about two winners just like the Capitol to play into the hands of their dumb residents….no matter what you have to take down the girl she has to go she and Peeta are your biggest threats and if you see the fox girl take her too.  
Love Enoribra

Clove didn’t feel like “taking down anyone else she’d already ‘taken,’ five people into harm’s way and she wasn’t too happy to have to take any more especially after what happened with thresh.  
Clove  
Don’t worry about winning so much just make your decision after you read this I smuggled it in and the Capitol would probably kill me if they knew I’d done this when you finish reading rip this letter into a million pieces.  
Dear Clove  
What the hell are you doing, pull yourself together and don’t cry over me I mean I know I’m a good kisser and all but did I mean that much to you that you had to cry. LoL anyways I wanted to tell you that you can win this but I don’t want you to win this for stupid puppets but for two, for Panam and most importantly for our future, everyone’s talking about how simpatico you were and it got me thinking (yes I still do that>>>3) if you come back as the winner it might start a revolt a rebellion that would mean freedom for all of us , so come home wearing that crown and show Panam that we don’t have to stand for the Capitol’s bull****”   
Sincerely (your best friend) Cato.  
Clove’s stomach turned when she read what Cato send her but more importantly the fact that he was alive and well enough to write made her feel like she had the energy to run twelve miles and back. There was also more so she read on   
Dear Clove  
Om my gosh I’m just so happy that my warrior is alive you scared the hell out of me. You need to come home I don’t care if you win or lose just come back to me warrior come back please. I have to stop writing now…..  
Love Mum  
Clove started to cry when she read that and she had to pinch herself with her knife to stop. ‘I’m coming home mum, I promise.’ She thought to herself.   
Dear Clove (My little warrior)  
You’ve made us extremely proud with how you handled Thresh like a true Christian and warrior, I couldn’t have done better myself and it’s okay to cry a little once you don’t become one of those sobbing people. Winning or losing at this point you make me proud to be an Anderson.  
Love dad

When Clove read the last letter she, wiped her tears and ripped the letter to bits. Knowing that the Capitol could easily find out what she read still she started a fire using two branches and some leaves and burnt the remains of the letter until they were nothing but ash.   
“Peeta?” Clove whispered among the rocks where the boy had been a day earlier. She frowned and searched again “Hello?” she nearly shouted, she was beginning to feel frustrated after all for all she knew Peeta could be snuggled up to Katniss plotting a way to get her. She brushed her hair from her face and kept looking, she just about to give up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Instantly she took a defense position ready to take down whoever it was, when she was knocked down to her feet. Clove groaned and then found Katniss standing over her, her bow and arrow drawn...


	10. Chapter 10

'This is it...' Clove thought, even at thinking those words her body rebelled and she could feel her self tensing and her mind calculating any escape.   
" I need your help." The dark haired girl said cooly.

Clove stared at Katniss, and then looked back at Peeta, "It's okay." she whispered to the boy laying down on the cold ground, his leg was badly broken and he'd most likely die if his cut wasn't treated. Clove looked at Katniss after Peeta went fell asleep, "He needs help his leg looks really bad." she pointed out. Katniss stared at her, "you did this, you let your friend cut him, I should have never brought you here, in fact I should just take you out now." she stated even more icily, "Why does Peeta even trust you, you're one of them." she barked. Clove was never one to take a tounge lashing but that hurt. Katniss saw that Clove was speechless and walked away.  
'Why does Peeta even trust you. You did this.' replayed over and over in her mind, did she cause Peeta's leg. "This is no time for sentimentaly," she murmered to herself,"plus i'm sure Katniss is providing enough of that to Peeta," she thought coldly. Clove's throughts rushed now, "What does he even see in her, she's just a bossy, mouse from district 12's slums." she thought, though in her mind that wasn't rue, 'she's smart, loyal and prettier than you'll ever be.' a voice in her head said she shrugged it off, 'she could win this.' that got her attention.  
Was she going to let Katniss win, after all she'd been through in these games, to just give up, give up on her Mom, Dad, Enoriba, Brutus and even Cato. 'No,'she thought, 'I'm winning this thing.' she nodded to herself just as a rock as shooting in her direction. She ducked, "what the.."she trailed off then she saw the girl, Foxface the nearly invisible girl from district 5. Clove pulled her knife from her hair and threw it at Foxface's chest. The girl barely missed the blow and fell to the ground. Clove ran over but Foxface was up already, Clove kept running, but Foxface was pretty fast. Clove forced her body to go faster, as she drove her legs into the air and used her hands as a stering tool. Foxface was getting closer and closer and just as she was about to get her an arrow went right through her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Clove watched in horror, now instead of four tributes there three- her, Katniss and Peeta, she inhaled sharply and crossed her arms, when the announcement was made that they could be two winners instead of one, she cringed, this was it, she was dead.  
She waited for Katniss to shoot her and then run to Peeta, she could picture them walking out together and the Capitol spinning some story about how they were star crossed or even worst she mused, 'The girl on fire and The boy with a knife.' that thought made her kick the dirt in front of her. She snuck a glance behind her to see if Katniss was actually behind, her she let out a sigh of relief and then looked around then pulled the knives from her hair letting her bun drop and her hair swing loosely across her face. She eyed her surroundings she knew that Katniss was somewhere near by, "I didn't think that hiding was you're thing twelve," she said looking up towards the empty trees. She felt an arrow prick her leg and she groaned as she fell to the ground, "it isn't," she heard, the girl say as she jumped down from a high perch, Clove sent a knife to the girl's arm making Katniss drop the arrow that she had in her left hand. Clove then tried to knock Katniss down, but the pain that came with movement made the blow easy to dodge. Clove threw another knife to district Katniss and then pulled herself up nearly crying in agony as she attempted to stand. Katniss pushed her back down, and Clove groaned slashing the other girl's face with her last knife , Katniss screamed but pushed her full weight on the other girl, Clove winced, surprised that someone who looked so small was that heavy, she kicked with both legs, screaming in the pain it took to get the other girl off her. "Peeta!" she heard herself yell but Katniss smothered her voice with a sharp Jab of a near by rock, Clove looked pass the girl at the bow and arrow that she kicked away from Katniss. Katniss had used this chance to fully break Clove's leg by slamming the rock down on it, until she heard a crack. Clove could feel tears starting to drip down her face, she punched the other girl off her. "Peeta!" she screamed again this time in utter desperation.

Peeta could hear Clove screaming his name, he pushed himself up using the smooth circular rock that Katniss had placed as a pillow for him and walked towards the sound, he'd crawl if he had to he had to stop them from hurting each other. He got there just as Katniss had drawn her arrow and was about to let go, he knocked her off her feet, and she groaned, "Peeta?" she asked in surprise that surprise was soon replaced by anger and frustration, "what are you doing?" she asked angrily, trying to push him off her. He felt dizzy from the moving, "shoot me instead.." he said breathlessly. He noticed her anger now, "it makes more sense, I'm the least hidrated and the most injured tribute.." he pointed out easing off the girl with the braid. He watched her expression soften and she drew her bow, "I- I can't Peeta.." he heard her say, he brushed her hair from her face and nodded his blue eyes locking onto her grey ones the expression clear- do it.  
Clove was paralyzed with fear, she watched as the Peeta kissed Katniss and then pinched his vein passing out and the next sound she heard was the cannon and hovercraft ready to take her home

**Author's Note:**

> comment, and please give instructive criticism


End file.
